


Pushed to the limit

by tatsumi_yuki



Series: Confusion Between Chocolates And Kissess [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Italian Mafia, M/M, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Manga & Anime, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatsumi_yuki/pseuds/tatsumi_yuki
Summary: A sequel to an oneshot story with the tittle of "Confusion between some chocolates and some kissess"This is NOT a stand alone fic.





	Pushed to the limit

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha well as you all know.this is supposed to be a one-shot but some of you guys wants a sequel or chappie 2 so bcoz its already 1K reader i decided 2 make a special chappie. warning~ i write this shizz straight from wattpad means i havent planned to write this at all coz well i have no idea what to write.but thennn im soo happy so i guess ill do my best but i aint guaranty that itll be good as the other~
> 
>  
> 
> (Copied from wattpad)

3rd POV

After the kisses incident Reborn always tease tsuna that he want some kiss again but tsuna wont let reborn see hes flushed red so he ignored reborn and look away.One day,reborn had enough of the ignoring treatment he walk up to tsuna while tsuna is in his own world walking around the corridor.Then he suddenly trap tsuna in a cage between him and the wall.The shocked tsuna widen his eyes in surprise also gape his mouth automatically Reborn take the chance and kiss tsuna full on the lips and insert his tongue.Both of them fight for dominance resulting making lewd sound but as we all know how reborn is..he won.After that he explore the brunnetes mouth once again after a long time.After a few minutes kissing reborn finally let go and smirks at his student who in turn glares at him making him chuckle. 

"Why run dame-tsuna?" says reborn with a smirk

".........."

"hmn~ not answering?~"

shivers ran down tsunas spine from the huskiness of reborns voice and from the tone of choice hes using.Seeing Tsuna wont answer him in any moment he loosen tsunas tie earning a surprised squeek from the tuna 

"w-what are you doing reborn?! Hieeee!"

"because you didnt want to answer dame-tsuna~ im gonna punish you~"

"w-what?!"

reborn carries him bridal style and again earning a squeek from the brunnete and carry him to his bedroom. Then he puts him gently on the bed.

"umm..reborn?"

"tonight dame-tsuna..your punishment is~"

tsuna try to patiently wait for reborn finish his sentence.

"for you to be mine forever~"

and with that sentence done reborn pounce on a shocked tsuna and kiss him full on the lips.and lets just say the night is perfect for both of them.

\--------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> There should have some pictures in this yo make it completed but i cant post it here so instead you can go to Wattpad. Its also a reading fanfictions like Ao3, Fanfiction.net, AsianFanfiction and etc. Search up my username there its Leo_Demonico and look at the stories i published. Theres one with Confusion between Some chocolates and some kissess and look at the 1K special.


End file.
